


Trapped and Alone

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney finds himself trapped and alone, he puts his faith in John finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #168 trapped, Trope Bingo prompt: 24 hours to live, and MMoM 2014 Day 3

For Rodney, the day had started pretty much the same as any other day since they'd returned to Pegasus five months ago. Alone. Jennifer was just a speck in his rearview mirror now, with their relationship fizzling out after such a great start, mostly because he simply wasn't able to become the person she wanted him to be.

He'd started off the day with his usual routine: crawl out of bed, hit the shower, spend some quality time easing the tension from his mind and body with his hand on his dick.

At least there was minimal clean up that way, though he'd re-discovered that the only fantasy that helped was imagining John in the shower with him, holding him, touching him. It was a stupid fantasy that almost broke him every time he used it to bring himself to climax, but in these past five months, nothing else had worked. All his fall back fantasies no longer had the ability to turn him on, so he'd given in to the desire, calling John's name hoarsely as his come splattered against the marble wall of the shower unit only to be instantly washed away.

Yes, it had started the same as any other day, except the Atlantis First Contact team - now led by Lorne - had discovered an Ancient outpost on an uninhabited world, and Rodney had insisted on going to see it.

Two hours of hiking through a jungle of vines and flicking away biting insects quickly reminded him why he'd agreed to give up being part of an off-world team. The I.O.A. had wanted him to focus on his essential work in the city, especially with the influx of new scientists, but had agreed that he could go off-world when necessary. Fortunately, Rodney only had to persuade Woolsey whenever that happened - and John.

The Pegasus galaxy loved to throw a curve ball, and Rodney had been on the receiving end this day.

He shivered as the cold seeped through the stone floor of the tiny room in which he was trapped.

Estimating the size of the room, and the way the air was already becoming stale, had given him a dismal prediction of less than twenty-four hours before he ran out of oxygen, and he'd already been in here fourteen hours according to his wristwatch. It reminded him of that time when he was trapped in the Puddlejumper at the bottom of the Lantean Ocean. It hadn't been a good way to die then, and it didn't appeal to him now either, though at least he wasn't wet, or had a concussion.

In the first two hours he had tried everything he could think of to get the hidden door to re-open but the outpost's ZPM had been almost depleted before they arrived, and the last of its power had let them inside. He should have stayed with Lorne but once he recognized the possibility of another hidden room, like Janus's laboratory on Atlantis, Rodney had lost all common sense. Hopefully, someone would have noticed him missing fairly quickly, and as the room proved to be disappointingly empty of anything he could use to extract himself from his dire situation, all he could do now was stay calm and wait.

Waiting wasn't his forte though, but he'd learned over the years that panicking would only use up the oxygen supply sooner.

Although fourteen hours had passed since he'd first found himself trapped, he knew he had to sit tight and wait for John because John had never let him down yet. He'd come for him when he was trapped in the Puddlejumper at the bottom of an ocean, and he'd come for him when he was cocooned on a hive ship. He would come for him now. In fact, it was likely that he was already right outside this door trying to figure a way in, and he had some of the best minds in this galaxy offering him support and options.

Yes. John would come for him.

He snorted slightly at that thought, and the unintended double entendre considering his shower fantasies of late, then frowned at the way his mind was turning to sexual thoughts of John. The air was pretty thin now and he knew that would have affected his decision-making processes, and his attention span. His laptop had lost power hours ago, and only the very dim emergency light, probably using the last of the ZPM's power, kept him from being plunged into darkness and losing his mind completely.

He had tried to keep his mind active, working through equations and the problems waiting for him back on Atlantis but finally, all he could think about was John: lean, dark, devastatingly handsome John Sheppard.

It wasn't fair that someone so gorgeous could be his best friend but nothing more. He wanted more. He wanted someone who understood him - his bad jokes, his quirky off the cuff remarks, his teasing and banter. Someone who accepted his poor social skills, quietly admonished his poor manners without humiliating him, and who was always there with a beer and a head slap when he needed it.

Rodney curled up on the floor to reduce his surface area for heat loss, pushing his hands under his armpits to keep his fingers warm.

There were times when he caught John looking at him, only for John to quickly look away. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part but he wanted to believe that John wanted more too. It was not as if there was anything left to stop them. No more stupid homophobic regulations in the military, and the fraternization regulations no longer applied to them either.

"If I get out of here alive," he whispered, making a silent promise that he would not waste any more time. If John was interested then maybe he'd no longer have to wake up alone each day, and no longer have to take solitary pleasure in the shower while thinking of John. If he wasn't then John was not the kind of person to let it affect their friendship. It was a risk, but he figured the rewards far outweighed the losses.

Another hour passed, and suddenly there was a scraping noise followed by the rush of sweet, fresh air into the room. Rodney barely had time to start to uncurl before John was beside him, hands on his face, calling his name urgently. Rodney pushed up and grabbed hold of him, hugging him hard while reveling in the feel of John's arms supporting him in turn. He turned his face and kissed him, knowing he could always quote his near-death experience as a valid excuse, and was stunned when John kissed him back instantly.

"Rodney," he whispered hoarsely, looking fearful yet determined as their eyes met. "I made a promise not to waste any more time."

Rodney grinned. "Me too," and pulled John back into another kiss.

END


End file.
